


i'll say my family

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fic [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sore throat, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: "It's possible," Kakashi shrugs, coming forward to help lift Sasuke out of the tub. He successfully wraps Sasuke in the towel so he doesn't even get wet when he pulls the small boy up and holds him in his arms.It's weird that Obito finds that sort of practical grace a turn on.(aka the kakaobi raise kid!sasuke, mindless domestic fluff fic)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496420
Comments: 8
Kudos: 307
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Team 7 🌀, why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	i'll say my family

**Author's Note:**

> #9 fic for my bad things happen bingo card. prompt was sore throat.

* * *

**i'll say forever my family**

* * *

"My throat hurts," Sasuke whines as Obito dumps a cup of water on his hair, soap suds rushing down as the water splashes.

"Keep your eyes closed," Obito reminds him, taking a moment to scoop up some more water before dumping it onto his head once more. "When did your throat start hurting?"

"I don't know," Sasuke mutters, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout as the shampoo in his hair is completely washed out.

"He was complaining about it earlier today," Kakashi supplies from behind him, silently stepping into the bathroom.

"Did you give him anything for it?" Obito asks absentmindedly, grabbing the large green towel resting on top of the closed toilet seat.

"I gave him some cough drops to numb his throat a bit, but we don't have anything else for throat pain. He wasn't running a fever."

"I think Minato-sensei said something about Naruto catching a cold after staying the night at Sakura's? He could've caught something yesterday," Obito guesses, drying Sasuke's hair as he half-heartedly splashes around in the tub.

"It's possible," Kakashi shrugs, coming forward to help lift Sasuke out of the tub. He successfully wraps Sasuke in the towel so he doesn't even get wet when he pulls the small boy up and holds him in his arms.

It's weird that Obito finds that sort of practical grace a turn on.

When they first started their awkward ritual of flirting with each other at fifteen, there was absolutely no notion that it would turn into anything. Rin was the person who helped them the most at that time, encouraging them to actually communicate in the early stages of their relationship.

Now they're married and Obito and Sasuke are the only two Uchiha still left in Konoha.

"It's too late to run to the pharmacy tonight, but I'll go first thing tomorrow morning. The ducklings will just have to wait for me," Obito decides, a small smile on his face as he watches Kakashi gently pat Sasuke's dry.

"The day you started calling your genin team 'the ducklings', was the best day of my life," Kakashi happily informs him.

"You started it," Obito laughs, following him out as he carries Sasuke to the young boy's room. He pulls out the boy's pajama, slipping them on as Kakashi holds the squirming boy.

"My throat," Sasuke whines, the threat of tears clear in his voice.

"How about I give you one more candy before bed? It helped last time didn't it?" Kakashi bribes, turning his big, indulgent smile Sasuke's way.

"Candy?" Sasuke asks with a sniff.

"Candy," Kakashi nods, pulling a wrapped throat lozenge out of his jacket pocket.

Sasuke nods, hand reaching out to take the candy. Obito intercepts him, unwrapping the candy and then popping it into the waiting boy's mouth. Sasuke hums in pleasure, his eyes dropping as he rests his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi sends him an adoring look, a soft gaze that makes Obito flush in pleasure. Kakashi stays standing, rocking slightly as he holds Sasuke in his arms. Eventually the boy is on the verge of sleep, his mouth hanging open. Obito is ready, hand gently coaxing the remained of the cough drop out of the boys mouth, not wanting him to choke on it while he slept. Sasuke was tucked under the covers in under a minute, his small body curled up as with his thumb firmly stuck in his mouth.

"I love you," Obito whispers as they watch Sasuke sleep, stopping by the door.

"Love you too," Kakashi responds, ushering him further out the door, closing it behind him until it was only open a sliver to allow the soft glow of the hall light to penetrate the darkness.

"Wanna go make out?" Obito asks, grinning.

"Read my mind," Kakashi jokes, though he starts to push Obito towards their bedroom door, his hands roaming lower and lower.

Obito is laughing when he's pushed on the bed, Kakashi following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> au where Obito survived the bridge mission, fell for Kakashi, the uchiha massacre still happened, and they adopted sasuke (who gets to be a KID ) title from The Chainsmokers & Kygo - Family.


End file.
